Elves
Elves are beings of Fey descent, having emerged from the Feywild into the Prime Material realm many ages ago. They are possessed of long lifespans and incredibly potent magical abilities due to the extremely powerful energies each possesses within their bodies. Variations High Elves The original elves that emerged from the Feywild, high elves are the base archetype for the elven species. They are quite similar to humans, though most members of their species are tall and graceful, and are possessed of sharp, angular features which bespeak an inhuman elegance. They are also known for the startling colors of their eyes, which include gold, amber, purple, bright blues and greens, along with their signature pointed ears. Wood Elves The Wood Elves are the most similar to their high elf kin, in that unlike the Dark and Snow Elves, they did not undergo alchemical alterations in order to better suit their environment. Instead, they took up worship of the Archfey, the mighty, godlike beings that ruled the Feywild, returning to their ancient roots and living in nature. The influence of Archfey magic resulted in minor physical alterations, such as darker skin and hair tones, and most specimens possessing eyes that were green, yellow, amber, or brown. Dark Elves The Dark Elves were alchemically adapted for hot and arid climates, specifically the ashlands of Varsdayn, being highly resistant to heat and poisonous fumes found near volcanoes. In appearance, they resemble high elves, with skin that is grey, dark blue, dark purple, or black. Their eyes come in varying shades of red, white, or black, and they possess silver, grey, black, red, or white hair. Snow Elves Snow Elves are alchemically altered elves made to be able to withstand frigid temperatures. They are physically distinguished by their skin tones, which range from white to pale grey, eyes with colors in varying shades of blue or purple, and hair that is white, grey, or silver. Physiology Appearance Elves all greatly resemble humans, though they are generally tall and slender, gifted with fine, angled features, supernatural eye colors, and their signature pointed ears. Furthermore, upon reaching physical maturity, elves will cease to show signs of aging, unless their bodies are altered by some sort of magic. Aging During their early years, elves will age at rates similar to that of a human. However, upon reaching physical maturity, they will cease to show signs of aging, making it nearly impossible for most races to discern their true ages. However, those who are magically inclined may notice an aura of power around them, which is more potent the older the elf is. On average, most elves will live to be seven centuries of age, though it is not unheard of for them to reach ages of up to a thousand years. Throughout this time, they remain physically identical to a specimen who had just reached physical maturity. More potent magic users are able to extend their lifespans even further. The Passion Once every twenty years or so, elves are overcome by a state they refer to as "the Passion". During this period, they are at their most fertile, and will aggressively attempt to find themselves another elf to mate with. Should one be lacking, a human or other humanoid will suffice. It is believed by many elven scholars that the Passion is a remnant of their fey ancestry, as many fey creatures often undergo similar states of lustful madness. Many elves find the state somewhat distasteful, and most will receive magical treatment to counteract the Passion while it is active, especially if they do not wish to produce offspring. Powers and Abilities Magical Essence: Elves, being permeated by intense magical energies, are endowed with many traits not inherent to other mortal races. This not only endows them all with a considerable degree of magical potency, but also gives them many physical advantages over lesser races. * Enhanced Agility: Elves are extremely agile and dexterous, able to move their bodies with immense degrees of precision and grace, which enables them to perform feats of acrobatics that would be impossible for most humans. * Enhanced Speed: Elves are much faster than humans, and can easily run at speeds akin to a horse. ** Enhanced Reflexes: Elves are able to react to stimuli at inhuman speeds. * Enhanced Stamina: Elves are able to exert themselves much longer than humans can before suffering fatigue, typically being able to operate at peak efficiency for hours when exerting themselves to the absolute limit, and being able to run for several days before tiring. * Enhanced Strength: Elves are considerably stronger than humans, allowing the lowliest of them to overpower the strongest of humans. * Keen Senses: Elves possess senses much keener than those of humans. Their smell, taste, touch and hearing are both similar to the senses of predatory animals. ** Keen Eyesight: The keenest of their senses, elves possess vision with the acuity of a bird of prey, and can see clearly in low light conditions. Weaknesses Elves can be killed in the same manners ordinary animals can, such as extensive organ damage, blood loss, or asphyxiation. Category:Races